


My Family. My School.

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fahc Mermaid AU, I'm tired, a-simple-note, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always had to fight. When will he find a home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family. My School.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the wonderful FAHC Mermaid AU by A-Simple-Note on tumblr!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**i. Night falls with gravity. The earth turns from sanity**

Michael was very little when he was alone for the first time. But it wasn't the last.

He was a runt. He knew that. So it wasn't surprising when he woke up one morning all alone.

He just had to fight to survive. He could do that.

**ii. Taking my only friend I know. He leaves a lot, his name is "Hope"**

Michael learned how to hunt very quickly.

Much faster than a normal tiger shark. But, he wasn't normal.

He ate everything and anything he could get his hands on. Fish. Seaweed. Shrimp. Clams. He ate a rock one time. It didn't taste good.

The first few weeks when he was alone was the hardest. No one would talk to him. He couldn't find food.

It was the first night he went hungry.

After that he made a promise to himself that he would always eat something, no matter how gross it may be.

**iii. I'm never what I like, I'm double sided and I just can't hide**

He also learned how to fight very easily.

It was to be expected, honestly. When you are a runt, alone in a fish-eats-fish world, you have to get some sort of skill.

Most hide. Others find friends. Michael chose to use his fists and tail.

Along with that, he got angry very easily. One minute he would be talking about the best schools of fish to hunt, next he would be in a battle to the death.

He always won those battles. He never lost. Even when he was a pup, he always managed to win.

He always slept with one eye open, just in case anyone tried to get the best of him.

Just in case.

**iv. I kind of like it when I make you cry**

If you ask Michael why an annoying eyesore of a mermaid started following him, he'd have as much of an explanation as you would.

The mermaid was named Gavin, and he also came equipped with a accent that made Michael want to bash his head in.

They ran into each other - literally - while Michael was hunting for food. Gavin was too. And he was doing a bad job of it.

When Michael caught some food, he gave it to Gavin. Only because he was following him. Michael hoped he would leave him alone.

He didn't.

That piece of food seemed to be the sealing deal for Gavin. Now he decided to follow Michael everywhere.

He was annoying. And a idiot. He wouldn't leave Michael alone, no matter how many times Michael has threatened to eat him.

Finally, while he was sleeping, Michael snuck away. He swam for hours to make sure the eyesore was not going to find him.

But, one week later, Gavin found him.

It happened three more times until Michael gave up. He decided to make the best of it and try to befriend Gavin.

And, no matter how annoying he was, Michael actually grew to think of him as his first friend.

**v. 'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up inside**

It was a very long time before they met Geoff and Jack. (Well, only a few months but in shark years, that's a long time)

A octopus and a eel. Probably the weirdest couple Michael had ever seen, but he didn't judge.

Gavin attached himself to them almost immediately. He always did that.

Michael was a little more hesitant. He still has trust issues, and he still hadn't put his trust fully in Gavin.

But, they quickly win him over. Jack with her sweetness and good heart. Geoff with his jokes and his fatherly tendencies.

Gavin starts calling all of them his family. His school. Michael doesn't take that step so fast, but he defiantly thinks about it more than once.

For the first time in forever, Michael doesn't feel alone.

**vi. The horrors of the night melt away**

Then Ryan shows up.

At first Michael doesn't even talk to him. Not even look at him. Ryan is the embodiment of everything he wished he was, but could never be.

Gavin, being Gavin, attaches himself to the shark almost the minute he sees him.

It doesn't seem like Ryan cares.

He doesn't talk much, and even less about his past. He has scars, and every day Michael wonders where they came from.

One of the first times Michael and Ryan interact, they fight. It isn't dangerous, just a scuffle created by Michael's anger and Ryan's stubbornness.

None of them get anything worse than a scratch.

Neither of them win either.

After that, Michael warms up to Ryan a little more, actually talking to him this time.

It takes much longer than with Gavin or Jack or Geoff, but Michael finally fully warms up to Ryan.

They start play-fighting. Mostly just to practice or to see who's a better fighter.

It's always a tie.

No matter how they fight or when.

They always tie.

**vii. Under the warm glow of survival of the day. Then we move on**

It's many months (or years) after Ryan joins their group that Gavin finds Ray.

And by find I mean he jumped into his lap.

Michael was in shock when Gavin came home that day with stories in how he met a human and they were coming back tomorrow to meet him.

Michael had heard about humans. About how they only cared about money.

Michael decided to see the human, to make sure Gavin wasn't going to get his tail chopped off.

Ray was one of the most interesting humans Michael had ever met.

Short, pale skin, shorts and a purple jacket with a long pink thing sticking out of his back-bag.

He also didn't know how to swim.

Michael knew the most human, so he was the one who talked with Ray the most. But Gavin still would be as annoying as ever, trying to make Michael ask Ray weird questions, like always.

After a while, Ray met Jack. Then Geoff. And finally Ryan.

Although, he almost soiled his pants when he met Ryan, and Michael didn't blame him.

It took many weeks, but, surprisingly, Ray became apart of the family.

Apart of his school.

Apart of the only happiness Michael had found in his life.

**viii. My shadow grows taller, along with my fears. And my frame shrinks smaller as night grows near**

It took a long time, but, Michael starting calling the group of mermaids and humans his family.

His school.

The only good things in his life.

And, for the first time in Michael's life, he was finally at peace.

He was finally happy.


End file.
